Why Didn't You Tell Me!
by chocolatebearturk
Summary: Macy finds a video on YouTube that raises a lot of questions. Mainly, why didn't he just TELL her? JONAS! HUMOR! Crack!fic, no pairings.


_**Why Didn't You Tell Me?!**_

**(by POTR)**

"_If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it…"_

The video ended soon enough, but she was shocked out of her mind.

_What in the name of JONAS did I just see?_

Macy was still gaping at the screen of her laptop when the boys walked into the living room. Her head snapped up and she stared at Joe for a good twenty seconds. They came further into the room and she followed them with her eyes, jaw slack.

"Um… Mace?" Nick asked, concern coloring his voice. He slowly approached her and crouched next to the couch. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched her shoulder. "What's up?"

Kevin also came to stand beside her, looking a little scared. He waved a hand nervously in front of her face. "Macy…? You okay?"

Joe took a single step forward, and that must have been what did it.

Without warning, the girl collapsed into hysterical giggles, startling the two brothers close to her. Kevin actually jerked back, falling against the couch. Macy continued to laugh, almost louder than before. With a particularly powerful shriek of laughter, she managed to gesture between her laptop and Joe. Nick and Kevin looked at it and slow, evil grins began to take over their faces.

"You—" she began before cutting herself off with a snort. She grabbed both of the brothers' shoulders. "You need… t-to _disown_ him!"

"What is she talking about?" Joe asked.

Macy held up a hand as she continued to laugh, leaning for a moment on Kevin before she stammered. "F-f-fanservice!"

"_What_?" said the middle Lucas, still completely oblivious.

Now Kevin was starting to laugh, and Nick was definitely trying to keep himself from grinning. No one was telling Joe what was going on and it was starting to make him angry.

"What is so _funny_?" he yelled.

Macy abruptly stopped giggling, looking a little peeved at the boy's behavior. She pointed to the laptop screen. "You had the gall to put this on the internet and not tell me?"

At these words, the boy suddenly paled and he dashed across the room.

"Hey!" Kevin complained as he was shoved aside for Joe to seat himself hurriedly in front of the laptop.

"Oh, no," he said, staring at the black and white still of himself. "Please, no."

"Oh, yes," Macy said. "And you're in trouble for not telling me."

Joe swiveled to stare at her. "What? Why?"

"First," Macy began, giving the boy a solid punch on the arm. "Tuesday was my birthday and you couldn't have posted this a day sooner as a birthday present?"

"Ow…" Joe complained. But he barely had time to rub the sore spot before Macy hit him again.

"And _that's_ for making me wait for an e-mail from Nick to even know that it was on YouTube!" Macy hissed.

Joe glared at Nick, who merely smiled and shrugged. He said, with a smug little grin that Joe despised, "I couldn't leave our Number One Super Fan in the lurch."

Macy gave Joe a final punch in the shoulder.

"What's _that_ one for?" he asked angrily.

"For dancing like such a dwonk!" Macy retorted. She closed the laptop, unable to let the still from the YouTube video into her sight even peripherally. She glanced back at Kevin and Nick. "Wanna go get some smoothies? A new place opened up just around the corner."

"I'm in!" Kevin said with a happy grin. He'd been begging his brothers to come with him since he'd heard about the place. "Groovy Smoothies, right? I heard the franchise started in Washington!"

"Hey, are you guys going to Groovy Smoothies without me?!" Stella came bounding down the stairs, finally finished with the adjustments to the boys' Stellavator.

"No, just without Joe," Macy said.

Joe's jaw dropped and Stella shot him a look.

"What'd he do this time?" she asked in a sour voice.

"He didn't tell me about that dance video," Macy said.

"Single Ladies? Where he dances like a world-class nerk?"

"Yep."

Now they were both glaring at Joe.

"Let's go, Macy," Stella said finally, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she led the way out the door. The youngest and oldest members of JONAS traded looks and shook their heads, grinning quite broadly as they followed the others.

"C'mon, guys!" Joe called after them. "It's an EMBARRASSING video!"

The door shut behind them.

"Guuuuuuuuys!" he whined as he yanked open the door to chase after his friends.

**FIN**

_a/n: The very second I saw the video an hour ago, I knew I had to write this fic. I'm sorry that I missed the actual air date, which was the day after my birthday! (Yes, I temporarily gave Macy my birthday.) But I'm glad that I've seen it, because that is probably the funniest thing I never thought I'd see Joe Jonas do._

By the way, did anyone else notice that Nick and Kevin were wearing the same clothing in the YouTube video as they did in the recent Haunted Firehouse episode? Just wondering.

_I'm working on some new stuff: a couple Nacy fics that are still in the early development stages and one Kacy that just needs to be polished before I post it. I would like to thank FF for gifting me with such awesome epics as LAPAIGE, SECRETFUNNELCAKE, and NEVERSHOUTBRIBRI as beta-readers. Of course, they haven't seen this fic. I want to post it before I go to sleep, so… :P Sorry, girls._

_Much love!  
Bethie the Beautiful_


End file.
